


Better Than Bunny

by YanzaDracan



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Fear, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Instability, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanzaDracan/pseuds/YanzaDracan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally feeling safe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** With the exception of the work noted as being originally mine, all works of fiction and characters thereof belong to their original creators/studios/producers/publishers. No money is being earned, and they are used without permission. Everything I've written is complete fiction. Any goofs, gaffs, bending of facts, or mistakes are mine.

People thought she was fearless. She jumped off buildings, crawled through spaces that were barely big enough to slip through, and jumped out windows without any idea of where or on what she would land. 

Truth was she was scared all the time. Scared of getting caught, scared that someday her tentative grasp of sanity would slip like a broken braking system. Everyone thought she was nuts, she did have that paper that said she was, but that was just her way of fighting the fear. True, she didn’t know how to act around regular people, but she didn’t care about people she didn’t know. 

The worst moment in her career was when she had turned around inside the armor car and came face to face with Sterling. She was prepared to fight her way out, Eliot had been teaching her, but the evil Nates of the world never got their hands dirty, they had other people fight for them. 

But Sophie saved her, and it wasn’t until after she found out Sophie was the reason she’d been caught. Not only that, Sophie was the reason Eliot and Hardison got hurt. It made her head and chest hurt to think a member of her family was responsible for other members of her family getting hurt. 

When she saw Sophie in the museum her first thought was to throw her laser tape measure at her head. Then she saw Eliot and Alec and her heart did that funny flutter thing it does when she has Bunny. Then Nate was there to wisk them away. 

Then it was over, and her chest hurt, and she was breathing funny. She had her foot on the first step of the plane when she felt eyes on her back. She peeked back and saw Eliot looking at her and Hardison. Alec, always sensitive to Eliot’s glares, turned, his eyes wide when he found the retrieval specialist standing beside him. 

With a maniacal grin she launched herself at the men, knowing they would never let her fall, because while Alec kept her heart safe, Eliot kept them all safe


End file.
